Conventionally, when maintenance work such as applying a security patch etc. is performed, an information processing system for performing a basic application etc. notifies an operator of a password for a privilege (for example, a user account of a user having a root authority in a Unix system), and performs the work under the privilege of the operator.
Relating to the above-mentioned technology, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO01/82086A1 discloses a system including: an access right setting device capable of setting the right of easily accessing a user whose access to network resources is limited at a request of the user; and an administrator terminal.